


Make Your Own Luck

by sperrywink



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place generic second half of season 3. General spoilers within.<br/>Morgan takes an unusual path to get Reid and Hotch together. It all backfires on him in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Own Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/gifts).



> Written for the 2008 CM_Exchange on Livejournal. Beta'd by the wonderful Coreopsis. All remaining errors and inadequacies are mine.

Derek wasn't going to take no for an answer. Hotch had ducked out on drinks with the group the week before, but that wasn't going to work this time. He and Spencer had a plan, and Hotch was coming whether he wanted to or not. Signing divorce papers was a reason to drink more, not less. He took hold of Hotch's arm and pulled as he said, "It's just us guys. We'll get a little drunk and bitch about women. It'll be great."

Hotch got a put-upon look on his face, but he grabbed his coat and turned off the lights, leaving his briefcase behind. "I'm going under protest, you understand."

Derek said, "What I understand is that you need to unwind." He didn't release his hold on Hotch's arm. Spencer followed them like a nervous shadow, clutching the straps of his messenger bag tightly.

Fruitlessly tugging the arm that was firmly grasped by Derek's hand, Hotch said, "I'm really not in the mood to go out."

"Who said anything about going out? Show him what we got, Reid." Looking around the bullpen, Spencer surreptitiously opened his messenger bag and showed off the clinking bottles of wine within. Derek continued, "We figured you were a wine kind of guy. Plus, they were easier to carry than a case of beer."

With a censorious note in his voice, Hotch asked, "You haven't been drinking in the office, have you?"

Derek laughed. "Nah. We just figured you'd like to see the goods and know we're serious. Spencer lives the closest and doesn't have a car; we'll go to his place. Now, come on. Time's a wasting."

Derek again pulled Hotch to get him walking, and sharing a grin with Spencer, they left the bullpen and headed towards the elevators. It had surprised Derek when Spencer had agreed so readily to his plan, but then again, Spencer had been watching Hotch closely ever since they had done the custodial interview for Chester Hardwick. He was closed-mouthed about it, but something had definitely happened there, besides Hotch signing his divorce papers afterwards.

Once in the garage, Hotch tried to go to his own car, but Derek said, "No way. I'll do the driving tonight. You just relax." With a little more persuading, Hotch got in Derek's SUV along with Spencer and they were off. Derek was the man.

* * *

 

"Don't get me wrong; I miss Haley, but I'm desperate to see Jack more. I miss his face every night when I go home. Or what passes for home." Hotch took another gulp of his wine and stared pensively into his glass. Derek would never have suspected Hotch of being such a talkative drunk, but he was glad for it. It was probably good for Hotch to get some of this stuff off his chest.

Spencer began awkwardly patting Hotch on the back; he was drunk too, so the movements were exaggerated. It was all Derek could do not to laugh. He had restricted himself to sipping at one glass of wine, but he had kept refilling the glasses of the other two. They were both nicely sloshed at this point. While Hotch had gotten talkative, Spencer had gotten quiet. He was all big eyes and small laughter. Everything was funny to him, except when Hotch was maudlin. Then he was overblown sympathy and understanding. It was funny watching them interact. They were so in tune with each other, yet didn't seem aware of it.

Right now, Spencer was clumsily pouring Hotch another drink. Spencer and Hotch were sitting next to each other on the couch, and Derek could see it was all Spencer could do not to topple over as he poured the wine. It wasn't helped by the fact that Spencer continued to exuberantly extol the virtues of celibacy. Or at least that's what Derek thought he was talking about. It could be celery. One never knew with Spencer. His mind was a mystery.

If he was talking about celibacy, Derek felt sorry for the kid. He knew their job interfered with dating and relationships, look at the reason they were having this little get-together after all, but someone as young as Spencer should be out having more fun and getting more action. He certainly had been at Spencer's age.

As Spencer reached for his glass, one of the bottles toppled over and spun a bit, coming to rest pointing at Derek who was sitting on the floor so he didn't crowd them together on the couch. Spencer didn't have extra chairs, except uncomfortable ones from the kitchen, which just no. Wanting to break up Hotch's maudlin monologue, Derek jokingly said, "You playing Spin the Bottle, kid?"

Spencer blushed, as Derek knew he would, and mumbled something. Derek leaned on one hand so he could loom closer to Spencer and lowered his voice. "I didn't catch that."

"I've never played anything like that. I don't even know how."

Unsurprised, Derek said, "No juvenile games for the genius? Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven, Wink?"

"By the time I was ready for juvenile games, I was in Grad School."

Feeling a pang of sympathy, and a bit reckless, Derek said, "Well, you have two willing participants right here, right now. Give the bottle a spin and let's play." Hotch was watching them with a calculated look in his eyes, more calculated than Derek thought he was capable of, actually, but he didn't argue his willingness to participate, so Derek knew they were good.

He filed away the information that Hotch wasn't above a little same sex kissing. He and Spencer had come out to each other as bisexual the previous year, so there was no surprise there, but Hotch didn't seem offended by the offer, rather he seemed more than a little interested in what Spencer would do next. Derek had always wondered about Hotch's feelings for Spencer. His interest in him had always seemed more personal than it was with the other team members.

Getting a mulish cast to his expression, Spencer said, "You don't have to mock me."

"Who's mocking? This is good, clean fun when you're drunk. Trust me." Deciding not to wait for Spencer, Derek grabbed the bottle and gave it a good spin. They all watched as it went round and round, finally slowing down to rest pointing closest to Hotch.

Derek gave Hotch a wolfish smile, but Hotch just blinked at him. Derek got on his hands and knees and crawled across the floor, finally leaning up and kissing Hotch softly on the mouth. He stayed for a couple seconds, Hotch returning the kiss just as lightly. It was a nice kiss, overall. Hell, it was more than nice, but Derek wasn't going to think on that too hard. He wasn't going to develop feelings for his remote boss.

Derek shuffled back to his place, and said, "Your turn, Spencer."

Spencer was staring at them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, turning his head from one to the other. Finally Hotch also said, "Go ahead," and this seemed to finally be the catalyst to prod Spencer into action. He blushed deeper, but firmed his chin and spun the bottle.  
It again landed on Hotch, and Derek hooted. "It's Hotch's lucky night." Hotch gave him the finger and Derek laughed harder. He never thought he would see the day that Hotch was so coarse. Hotch was definitely loosened up by all the wine he had drunk. Spencer hesitated, but Hotch smiled at him and, again, this seemed like all the encouragement he needed.

Since they were sitting next to each other, Spencer just tilted his head and quickly brushed his lips against Hotch's. He tried to pull back quickly, but Hotch's hand snapped up to the back of his head to keep him in place. Hotch then kissed Spencer again, a real kiss, with intent.

Derek blinked.

He knew the kiss had lasted only a couple of seconds, but it was burned into his retinas. There had been so much smoldering passion in it, but he wasn't sure if both Spencer and Hotch were aware of it. Hotch might be, but he suspected that Spencer was drunk enough to still be clueless.

Spencer was back sitting demurely next to Hotch, absently picking at the seam of his pants. Hotch was watching Spencer intently. Derek would have to think about what it all meant later. Right now, "Hotch, it's your turn."

Hotch looked at Derek. Derek smirked at him. He had a feeling they were both hoping the bottle landed on Spencer. Hotch because he wanted to kiss Spencer again, and Derek because he needed to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Showing he wasn't a fool, Hotch twisted the bottle a couple of times before giving it a light spin, much lighter than either Derek or Spencer.

It landed dead on Spencer. Derek raised his eyebrows and Hotch smirked back at him. It put pictures of a young, tousled-haired Hotch perfecting his Spin The Bottle moves back in the day. Derek could see him as quite the player in junior high with his solid good looks and genuine niceness.

Hotch raised his hand, and caressing the back of Spencer's head, pulled Spencer to him. Derek saw a flash of tongue and then Hotch and Spencer were not just kissing, but making out. He coughed, but they ignored him. Grinning, he leaned back on his palms. Maybe Hotch wasn't as remote as he thought he was. Spencer certainly seemed to know how to get a rise out of him.

When they finally came up for air, Spencer looked stunned, while Hotch looked smug. Derek remained silent and let the moment linger. Spencer said, "I think I've had too much to drink." He then face-planted onto the end cushions.

Derek and Hotch both chuckled. Derek said, "Come on. I'll drive you home, Romeo."

Hotch was already getting up, but it was to smooth the throw blanket over Spencer. He said, "I'm no Romeo. Divorced, remember?"

Seeing that Spencer was passed out, Derek whispered, "I think the kid feels differently."

Hotch tightened his hands into fists as he continued to look down on the sleeping Spencer. "He's too inexperienced to know what he feels."

"And you're too stubborn to know what you feel." Derek wasn't about to let Hotch wiggle out of what he did tonight. He and Spencer would be good together, good for each other. That wasn't something you passed up just because you got burned by someone who wouldn't, or couldn't, understand what drove you.

"This isn't about me."

Derek wanted to roll his eyes but refrained. Trying a different tack, he said, "So you wouldn't mind if I pursued him."

Hotch gave him a sharp and surly look. "You don't like him that way."

"You've shown me the error of my ways." And the irony of it, Derek was rethinking his and Spencer's platonic relationship. Hotch had opened Derek's eyes to the passion contained within and he was intrigued. Still, he knew he didn't have the same rapport with Spencer that Hotch did. He wouldn't mess that up for them. There was no harm in giving Hotch a kick in the pants, though.

"Morgan."

"How about a wager? Whoever beds Spencer first, wins."

Hotch put his hands on his hips. He looked outraged. Good, Derek was getting through to him. "Wins what?"

"Spencer. Isn't he enough?" Hotch looked down at Spencer, but said nothing, just walked to the door. Derek followed more slowly, thinking.

* * *

 

On Monday, waiting for the perfect time was frustrating. He wanted Rossi, Emily and JJ far away from the bullpen, he didn't need the mocking JJ and Emily would put him through, but Hotch needed to be an observer. Still, Derek counted himself a patient guy and he bided his time and didn't rush things, or try and orchestrate them. The perfect moment would happen naturally. He just knew it.

Finally, around lunch, the bullpen was cleared out, but Hotch had worked through lunch and was just getting some coffee, while Spencer had returned first. Derek dug in his bag and pulled out a box of fancy chocolates. He surreptitiously made sure Hotch was coming back from the break room, and then coughed to get Spencer's attention.

"I thought you might like these." He quieted down the feelings of embarrassment. He knew the gesture was over-the-top, but he felt he would need something grandiose to get Hotch's attention.

Taking the box like it was explosives, Spencer said, "You're giving me chocolates."

"Well, I thought you might share them. After dinner."

If it was possible, there was even more disbelief in Spencer's voice. "You're asking me to dinner? Like a date, dinner?"

Noticing that Hotch had come to a stand still with the coffee cup half-way to his mouth, and feeling smug that his plan was working, Derek leaned on Spencer's desk casually, displaying his body to best advantage. "Yeah, I'm asking you out. How's tonight work for you?"

Hotch interjected firmly, "He can't tonight. We're going to the firing range."

Spencer looked at Hotch in bafflement, "We are?"

"You need the practice."

"Okay." Spencer looked between the two of them. Derek suspected Spencer knew something was up, but since Derek was trying to help Spencer out ultimately, he didn't worry about it.

Derek wasn't going to let Hotch off that easily, however. "So, tomorrow works fine then?"

Spencer smiled at him, cautiously, but a smile nonetheless. "Tomorrow is great." Hotch's door slammed shut. Oh, yeah, Derek's plan was working like a charm. Hotch would be Spencer's in no time.

Derek sauntered back to his desk.

* * *

 

The next day, Derek paid close attention to Spencer and Hotch, but he didn't notice any difference in their relationship. Hotch was distant and distracted, and Spencer was cheerful and industrious.

He had known it wouldn't be that easy, but a little part of him had hoped.  
He and Spencer left work around six, taking Derek's SUV to a nearby Mexican place for dinner. It was small and quiet, and had the best molé sauce in town. Derek hadn't thought about how the intimacy of the place would make the date seem more real, but he found himself considering Spencer in a new light as the date wore on.

Of course, Spencer spent the date talking about Hotch, so Derek's new found interest was poignant in its hopelessness.

Hotch was so considerate, helping Spencer with his marksmanship. Hotch deserved better than the awful divorce he had gone through. Hotch was a great team leader, Spencer learned so much from him. Spencer was awed by the trust Hotch placed in him. Hotch had such nice hair.

Spencer was so far gone on Hotch, Derek wanted to go out and find Hotch and kick him six ways to Sunday. This wasn't something you just threw away because of one bad break-up. Spencer would understand what drove Hotch better than anyone, he was driven the same way they all were. They could be so good together, if Hotch would just give them the chance.

As Derek pulled into the parking lot of Spencer's apartment building, Spencer leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth. Spencer said, "The chocolates are upstairs if you're still interested in sharing dessert."

Curious, Derek answered, "I'd love to come up." He parked the SUV and followed Spencer. His eyes strayed to Spencer's long legs as they climbed the stairs, and once they reached the apartment, he had to shake his head to get his thoughts out of the gutter.

Spencer led him to the living room and said, "I have some wine here."

He opened the bottle and poured them each a glass, glasses which were already laid out. Derek moved carefully close to Spencer to take his. After their conversation tonight, he had thought Spencer was hooked on Hotch, but he knew a seduction scene when he saw one. He'd set up enough of them after all.

Intrigued and attracted despite himself, Derek took a sip of the tart wine to give himself a moment's pause. "Good wine."

"Thanks. I had to ask the clerk what would go well with chocolate."

Derek licked his lips. So Spencer had planned all this, and even gone out and bought the wine special. Feeling reckless and damning Hotch for a fool, Derek leaned forward and brushed his lips against Spencer's. They hadn't kissed the other night and he was suddenly desperate to. Spencer's lips were cool and moist from the wine, plush and soft naturally.

He said, "That was thoughtful. Thank you."

Spencer smiled at him and blushed slightly.

They settled on the couch, and Derek said, "Now, let's see what type of chocolates we have. I'm starving." He was hoping to eat a few pieces and then get the hell out of there.

"How can you be starving, you cleaned your plate!"

In a mock serious tone, Derek said, "There's always room for chocolate, Spencer."

Spencer snorted, but opened the box, displaying the guide to the fillings on the inside cover. They read through the various offerings, Derek commenting on how he hated coconut, while Spencer admitting he didn't like the way the caramel ones stuck in his teeth.

Derek chose a butter crème one, and savoring the taste, washed it down with a sip of wine. Spencer stared at him almost hypnotically, and Derek found it impossible to tear his gaze away from Spencer's.

Spencer chose one of the dark chocolates, and, in a surprise move, fed it to Derek slowly, his fingers sliding into Derek's mouth alongside the chocolate. Derek sucked the chocolate into his mouth, the flavor exploding on his tongue, and scraped his teeth over Spencer's retreating fingers. When he got control of his voice again, he said, "Thanks."

Derek then made his own selection of chocolate, a raspberry-filled one, and putting his other arm around Spencer's shoulders, slid his fingers and the chocolate into Spencer's eagerly waiting mouth. Spencer leaned into him, and his tongue caressed Derek's fingers, licking them clean of the chocolate and raspberry flavoring. Derek knew he was going too far, but it was as if his hands had a mind of their own. His cock twitched in arousal and Derek was gone.

Pulling Spencer to him, Derek replaced his fingers with his mouth and thrust his tongue into Spencer's to share the taste of chocolate. Derek licked and sucked until the chocolate was completely gone, and all that was left was the taste of Spencer. By the time he was done, he and Spencer were lying on the couch, his erection rubbing against Spencer's.

Which felt fantastic, but wasn't how this evening was supposed to be ending. Spencer was meant for Hotch, and Derek had better keep his eye on the goal of this little game or he was going to lose it completely. More reluctantly than he would ever admit, Derek disentangled himself from Spencer. He said, "I think it's past time I went home."

Giving him a look of supreme disbelief, Spencer said, "What?"

Hurriedly standing and heading towards the door, Derek said, "Thanks for the date. I had a great time. See you tomorrow." And then he got the hell out of there, before the picture of Spencer all ruffled and delectable could entice him back.

* * *

 

The next day, Spencer was again cheerful and industrious, while it was Derek's turn to be distant and distracted. He suddenly wasn't sure about the intelligence of his actions. He was a little worried about leading Spencer on, but he was more worried about getting caught up in dating Spencer himself. He hadn't thought he would enjoy it so much.

Because of his distraction, he was caught totally off guard when Spencer stopped by his desk after lunch and asked, "So I was wondering if you were free Friday night?"

Spencer's timing was as good as Derek's; Hotch was just coming from the break room, his steps slowing as he overheard Spencer's question. Feeling like he couldn't back out without letting Hotch off the hook, which there was no way in hell he was doing, he said, "I'm free. What did you have in mind?"

Smiling happily at him, Spencer said, "It's a surprise. But wear a suit."

Hotch's door slammed shut again.

* * *

 

Wearing a suit as directed, Derek picked Spencer up and followed directions to where they were going. He was curious despite himself. Spencer was wearing an actual tuxedo, and he would have made fun of him, but he looked too sharp and elegant. He never would have thought Spencer could pull off such a look, but he wore it with the same panache he wore ridiculous sweater vests and scarves.

They finally parked and Spencer led them to a discreet door marked "Giorgio's." They checked their coats and entered a wide room with orchestral music wafting out of it. Derek was stunned. "Dancing? You're taking me ballroom dancing?"

"It's a supper club, actually. But, yes, there is dancing too."

Derek surveyed the room. There were numerous couples dancing and sitting at cozy tables for two. There were same sex couples mixed in with the heterosexual pairs, so he and Spencer wouldn't stand out in that regard. He felt a little underdressed in his suit. Most of the men wore tuxedos like Spencer. At least he was wearing a tie; he had almost foregone one.

The maitre'd led them to a table in a corner off to the side, and they sat down and ordered their drinks. Just a soda for Derek since he was driving. He also wanted to keep his wits about him. Thinking of a couple nights ago with the chocolates, apparently, he got into trouble with Spencer a little too much, otherwise.

Once the waiter left, Spencer leaned forward eagerly and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Derek looked out at the swirling mass of bodies. There was a pattern to the movement, but he didn't understand it. "I've never done this type of dancing."

"I can teach you."

"How did you learn?"

"My Mother thought it was an important part of everyone's education, along with poetry and literature." Spencer stood up, and held his hand out to Derek. "Please?"

Unable to say no to that tone of voice and that face, Derek took Spencer's hand and followed him onto the dance floor. Spencer took hold of Derek's hands and placed one on his hip and the other on his shoulder. "Just follow my lead. Trust me."

Spencer placed his own arms around Derek, and then counting softy under his breath, started them moving. Derek watched Spencer's feet for the steps, but it really was simple, or Spencer was keeping it simple, and soon he was able to look up into Spencer's face. He did have faith and trust in Spencer. Spencer had grown into a top-notch agent and Derek was proud to be on the same team as him. He was also happy to call him friend.

Forgetting all about counting the steps, Derek let himself go and followed Spencer. He looked into Spencer's eyes and fell into them. The intensity of his gaze was captivating. Spencer softly said, "You're supposed to be looking over my shoulder to make sure we don't run into anyone."

Continuing to look straight at Spencer, Derek said, "I like this view better. They can just get out of our way."

Spencer bit his lip and pulled him marginally closer. Derek lost himself in the sway of Spencer's shoulders and the glint in his eyes. They danced through two songs, neither saying a word. Derek felt like a bubble of intimacy had formed around them.

The evening flew by for him. During dinner their conversations ranged from college experiences, to work cases, to again, just how super Hotch was. They danced again after supper, Derek enjoying it even more than the first time.

On the way home, Spencer casually said, "I was thinking of asking Hotch to go to Giorgio's with me as a thank you for all his work with me on the firing range. Do you think he'll come?"

Derek said, "I'm positive he will." He'd make sure of it. He ignored that pang near his heart. He didn't care that Spencer would share this intimate experience with Hotch as well.

* * *

 

Derek did make sure Hotch went on the date with Spencer. He cornered Hotch in the break room and told him that he would be a fool if he didn't go, and that Derek would take advantage of it if he didn't. Hotch almost growled at him, but he did say yes when Spencer asked him out.

Derek thought his work would be done then. How could Hotch resist the lure of Giorgio's, after all? Derek had barely resisted it, and he wasn't in love with Spencer. But just like after Derek and Spencer's first date, Hotch and Spencer seemed to settle back into their professional relationship after their night dancing.

So, Derek stepped up his game again. Spencer seemed delighted.  
They went out to brunch, to the movies, and even to play miniature golf, when Derek learned that Spencer had never been. They never went further than a goodnight kiss this time around, but Derek couldn't stop himself from indulging in those. They ranged from light and playful, to outright hot as hell, and he treasured every one. Not that he would tell Spencer or Hotch that.

Keeping things light also insured that Spencer didn't get too invested in Derek. The whole goal was to get him together with Hotch, after all. And the dates seemed to be doing their job, albeit with a reluctant Hotch. Hotch had taken Spencer to a forensics lecture at the Academy, asked him to stay late to help review some files, and out to the firing range again.

His efforts always followed one of Derek and Spencer's dates.

Derek applauded himself for his fortitude. He had canceled all his other dating to see this through, they were his best friends, they were worth it, but his frustration level was growing. When was Hotch going to make a definitive move, and, subsequently, when was Spencer going to politely tell Derek thanks, but no thanks?

He expected it after every time Spencer and Hotch went out, but so far nothing. They treated each other the same at work, no linger glances or secretive touches, which was good and safe, but left Derek hanging. Derek wasn't cautious by nature, and this was no different. Deciding to step up the pace, he told himself he could resist Spencer's charms through one more date.

Waiting until he, Spencer, and Hotch were the last in the Round Table Room, because Hotch seemed reluctant to leave them alone these days, Derek said to Spencer, "So, I was thinking we could stay in tonight, watch some DVDs."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hotch grit his teeth.

Spencer looked up from his folder with a smile and said, "I'd love that."

Knowing that Hotch had gotten his message, Derek went to follow Spencer out of the room, but was stopped by Hotch's hand on his arm. "You shouldn't be leading Spencer on this way."

Stopping, Derek said, "I'm not leading him on. Spencer knows exactly where he stands with me. I'm not sure the same could be said for you."

With an emotional look on his face, one Derek couldn't interpret, Hotch pulled Derek back into the room. He said, "Please. You've been playing a game since that night, and it has to stop, Morgan, it isn't fair."

Frustrated, Derek hissed, "Then make me. Make us stop. It's always been in your hands."

"It's not that easy. I'm his boss."

"That's an excuse, and you know it."

"It's not an excuse, it's reality. There are factors to consider."

"The only thing to consider is whether he loves you and whether you love him. And unless you give him a reason not to be there, I have a date with him tonight. Consider that reality."

Derek left the conference room. He couldn't believe how obtuse Hotch was being or how reluctant. If Derek was as in love with Spencer as Hotch was, Derek would be all over him. Hell, he wasn't in love with Spencer, but he was loving their dates. Just to spend time with him was turning out to be a treat worth reveling in. Derek couldn't believe Hotch was fighting it still.

* * *

 

That evening, cursing Hotch's obstinate ass, Derek arrived at Spencer's place with flowers in hand. Someone had been selling them on the street corner, and he had bought them on a whim. He almost ditched them in the nearest trashcan, feeling like an idiot for giving flowers to a guy, but ever since the Spin-The-Bottle game, Derek had been realizing that Spencer didn't have much experience, and he bet no one had ever bought him flowers before either. Even Derek had received roses on Valentine's Day as part of school fund raisers in high school.

So he kept the flowers, held awkwardly behind his back, as he rung the doorbell.

Spencer answered with an easy smile, and a quick kiss. He raised his eyebrows at Derek's missing arm and said, "What have you got?"

Resigned to being mocked, Derek pulled the flowers from behind his back and held them out to Spencer. Spencer's eyebrows rose even higher, if that was possible. He looked from the flowers to Derek's face, and then back to the flowers again. "Those are for me?"

Derek thrust the flowers at Spencer and said, "Get it out of your system. They were a last minute, insane purchase."

Spencer grinned at him and took the flowers. He even smelled them, the bastard. Spencer said, "No, I think they're fabulous. I've never gotten flowers before."

Feeling a pang, Derek leaned over the flowers and kissed Spencer. "Well, now you have."

Spencer turned and started walking to the kitchen. "Wait until I tell JJ. She's going to love this."

Derek's head snapped up. "Wait a minute! You aren't going to-. Oh, very funny."

In the kitchen Spencer was laughing uproariously, holding a large cup in his hand. As he poured water into the cup to use as a vase, he said, "Gotcha."

Derek stalked into the kitchen and began tickling Spencer's sides. "Very funny, pretty boy, very funny." Spencer's laugh turned breathless and he squirmed away, sloshing water everywhere. As water cascaded down Derek's torso, he let Spencer go with a shout, and Spencer laughed all that much harder.

Derek couldn't contain his own smile, and they laughed together. Finally, they calmed down, and waiting until Spencer put down the cup and placed the flowers in it, he pulled Spencer into a kiss.

They made out standing against the sink, Derek's hands traveling over Spencer's back and down to his ass. It was more than he had ever touched before, and his mind was on fire with the sensations. Spencer's hands weren't stationary either, they traveled over Derek's wet t-shirt, plucking at his nipples and caressing his shoulders. Derek moaned at a particularly hard tug of his right nipple, and bit down on Spencer's lip to keep him from pulling away. He soothed the nip with his tongue and pulled Spencer back into a deeper kiss.

Finally, Derek allowed Spencer to pull back, he needed to breathe after all, and followed Spencer into the living room. Needing to tone things down, he said, "Let's see what type of DVDs you've got."

Spencer waved towards a bookshelf with his sparse DVD collection, and Derek perused it, before going, "Oh, hell, no. I am not watching a nature documentary or a Coen Brothers film."

"What's wrong with the Coen Brothers?"

"They're too quirky."

"Well, those are your only choices."

"Don't you have any action flicks? Cop movies? Anything else?"

Spencer shook his head with a small grin. "I had hoped we wouldn't be watching much of the movie anyway."

Warning bells went off in Derek's head. He had known he was taking a risk by inviting himself over for the night, but he hadn't expected them to get so hot and heavy, so fast. He'd thought he'd have more control. More fool he. Before Derek could decide on the best response, Spencer came up to him, and sliding his arms around Derek's shoulders, kissed him gently. Derek couldn't help responding.

Derek's mind fought with his body. Finally, his mind won out and he broke off the kiss. He placed his forehead against Spencer's and whispered, "Maybe I should be going. Before this goes too far."

"You just got here."

"Spencer. You know what I'm talking about."

Letting go of Derek and taking a step back, Spencer said, "No, I'm not sure I do." He crossed his arms and frowned at Derek. Derek reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to find it cute. He was doing this for Hotch and Spencer, not himself.

Deciding that laying everything bare was the only way, Derek said, "We both know you have feelings for Hotch."

"I've never denied them. You just assumed that meant I didn't also have feelings for you." Spencer's tone was exasperated, but fond. He was looking at Derek as if he could will Derek to understand him.

Derek's heart flipped. That couldn't mean what it sounded like. Derek couldn't be that wrong about what he had seen. "You don't want to jeopardize what you and Hotch are building for me, all right?"

"It wouldn't be like that."

"It would be exactly like that."

Looking crushed, Spencer said, "So you're just going to leave?"

Derek said, "It's for the best." Before he could change his mind, he high-tailed it out of there. There was a tightness in his chest he'd never felt before. It felt like he was making the wrong decision, making a mistake, but he knew he was doing this for the best possible reasons. Hotch and Spencer were meant to be together. He was just a distraction. He grimaced and shook his head. If he had known how it would make him feel to leave Spencer, well, he would still have done the same thing, but he hopefully would have been smarter about it.

* * *

 

Derek didn't know how he ended up back at Spencer's place, drinking wine again. Spencer had asked with a hopeful look on his face, saying that Hotch would be there as well, and at this point, Derek was beyond denying him anything. He didn't find out until afterwards that Spencer had used the same "Derek will be there" ploy on Hotch to get him to agree to the night out. Hotch was slumped on the other side of Spencer, swirling the liquid in his glass around, looking morose.

Knowing he could take a cab, Derek was drinking this time. He could tell that Hotch and Spencer were finally growing closer, even with Hotch's reluctance and recalcitrance, and that his work was almost done. He remembered when he thought he would be happy, and he was pleased for them, in a way, but there was a bigger part of him that cursed himself for a fool.

Suddenly, apropos of nothing they were talking about, Spencer said, "I want to play Seven Minutes in Heaven this time."

Hotch said, "Spencer."

"I've never played that game, either. I'd like the chance."

"And you think this is the appropriate opportunity?"

"What, it's all right for you two to call the shots, but not me?"  
Sensing this may be his last time with Spencer and feeling reckless, Derek said, "He's right." Hotch gave him a betrayed look, but closed his mouth on any more protests. "So, where are we going to do this? It's not accurate unless it's cramped and dark, but I'm not cramming into your hall closet. I've seen that thing, there's no way I'll fit in there."

Spencer looked smug. "I have a walk-in closet." Standing up, he tugged on Hotch's hand, pulling him into the bedroom. Over his shoulder he said, "You'll keep time, Derek?"

Derek followed, marveling at Spencer's gumption. He said, "Yeah, I got it." Spencer pulled Hotch into the closet and closed the door. Derek checked his watch. 10:32pm.

Then he waited.

And waited some more.

He was imagining what Spencer and Hotch were doing and the jealousy was eating him up inside. The intensity of the feeling didn't surprise him. He had been kidding himself that he would come out of this game unscathed; it was now apparent that Spencer was going to break his heart. It was for the best, though. Spencer and Hotch deserved each other, in the best possible way. Still, he was going to enjoy every moment Spencer gave him. He checked his watch again, but it was only 10:36pm. He couldn't believe how slowly the minutes were counting.

Finally the seven minutes were up and he pounded on the door. Putting on his best game face, he pulled the door open and said, "That's enough, lovebirds, your time's up." Spencer and Hotch were jumping apart. Spencer's mouth was plush and bruised looking, while Hotch's shirt was half unbuttoned. Derek schooled his face into amusement. "I see heaven was just how I left it in junior high."

Spencer said, "Well, now's your chance to find out for yourself." He gave Hotch a little push and then pulled Derek into the closet. "Seven minutes, Hotch!"

Before Derek could get his footing, the door closed, and they were plunged into darkness. Still, he wasn't slow by any means, so he reached out for Spencer and pulled him close. "Hey, you."

Spencer's arms twined around his neck and one hand rubbed over the stubble on his head. Derek almost purred. Kissing his jaw, Spencer whispered, "Hey, you. I wasn't sure you'd go along."

"I'm a risk-taker. You know that." Derek tilted his head to give Spencer more room, and blinked his eyes hoping to adjust to the darkness. Everything remained in shades of black, and the blinking didn't help bring Spencer into focus. Resigned to the darkness, Derek closed his eyes and let Spencer explore. It was his seven minutes after all.

Spencer's curiosity didn't disappoint. His hands traveled everywhere, up and down Derek's back and across his shoulders, measuring their breadth. His kisses rained down almost randomly across Derek's face and neck, and it was driving Derek wild, but he restrained himself from taking over. Finally Spencer's lips captured his own and Derek moaned. This was what he wanted.

What felt like seconds later, Hotch was opening the door and Derek was blinking against the bright lights of the room, Spencer still cradled in his arms. He reluctantly let Spencer go. In a husky voice, he said, "Was it everything you imagined?"

Spencer tilted his head and looked contemplative. He also stopped in the midst of adjusting his sweater vest to think about his answer. "I can see why kids like the games so much. They're mostly safe with the time limit and audience. I do wonder about the random nature I read about on line, though."

At the same time, both Derek and Hotch said, "You're not allowed to kiss strangers!"

Spencer laughed, and said, "No. I think I have enough on my plate. Anyway, the game isn't over yet. It's your guys turn."

Derek looked at Hotch who also looked confused. Derek said, "We had our turns. You were there, remember?"

"No, I mean with each other." Spencer started crowding Hotch towards Derek who was still in the closet, as they both protested. Still a little drunk, Derek found himself holding a stumbling Hotch up. Before he knew it, the door shut with a resounding slam and he was plunged back into darkness.

In his ear, Hotch said, "I'm not kissing you."

Feeling defensive and frustrated, Derek said, "Well, I'm not kissing you either. And you can let go of me any time now."

Fully prepared to wait out the seven minutes in stony silence, Derek waited for Hotch to pull away. He wasn't prepared for Hotch's mouth to come forcefully down on his, misaligned at first, but sliding into place quickly. All Derek's simmering passion roared to the forefront, and he slammed Hotch against the door, opening his mouth for Hotch's questing tongue. The kiss was ferocious and out of control, as they pushed and pulled at each other frantically.

Suddenly the door was pulled open and they tumbled out of the closet like guilty teenagers. Hotch was flushed and Derek's face was hot. Spencer, the bastard, was smirking at them. Derek didn't get him. Here Hotch was macking on someone else, and Spencer was ear-to-ear grinning. Maybe Spencer didn't feel about Hotch what Derek was assuming he did. Maybe Derek did have a chance.

Spencer said, "Your seven minutes are up."

Hotch, the coward, turned his back and began buttoning up his shirt. Scrutinizing Spencer closely, Derek straightened his own clothing, but didn't turn away. He said, "I need another drink if we're going to play any more of your games." Striding into the living room, he found a half-full bottle of wine and drank straight from the bottle. He had some thinking to do.

* * *

 

Hotch and Spencer came out of the bedroom eventually, Hotch looking pole-axed. Hotch immediately grabbed another bottle and chugged down a couple gulps of wine, just like Derek. Spencer was watching them with his hands on his hips.

He said, "I don't know what is wrong with you two. You can't see what is right in front of your face."

Suddenly Derek twigged onto why Spencer was so happy in the bedroom. While Derek had been trying to hook Spencer and Hotch up, Spencer had been trying to hook Derek and Hotch up. It made perfect, yet ridiculous sense, just like Spencer. Spencer had been playing the same self-sacrificing game that Derek had been playing. There was one difference, though. "Kid, there's nothing between Hotch and me. We're colleagues, I respect him, but that's it."

Spencer had the audacity to roll his eyes at Derek. "Well, that doesn't have to be all, if you would just open your eyes."

"We don't feel that way about each other."

"That's not what I saw in the bedroom."

Derek opened his mouth to retaliate, but then snapped his jaw shut. What had that been in the bedroom? Well, whatever momentary madness it was, it was nothing like the foundation that Spencer and Hotch had. Derek had to remain focused. "That was just an aberrant attraction or something. Nothing like what Hotch feels for you."

Hotch, who had been watching them like a tennis match, suddenly seemed to come out of his fugue. He said, "I told you he wouldn't go for it, Spencer."

Spencer said, "We haven't explained the situation to him yet. He's still thinking in binaries."  
Derek said, "Binary what? Now you're not making any sense."

Hotch said, "Spencer thinks we should have a threesome."

Spencer said, "What I said is that I want both of you, and I don't foresee any relationship working with one of you, without the other one present. You leaven each other. As it's obvious you want each other as well, I don't know why you are arguing that point."

Derek sat down on the arm of the couch. Whoa, Spencer had balls.

Hotch and Spencer got into a heated, whispered argument, but Derek tuned them out as he thought about the possibility. The thought had never crossed his mind, and now he wondered why. Why had he automatically written himself out of the love affair? It had taken him weeks to admit his feelings for Spencer, would it take him just as long to admit he had feelings for Hotch? Was it just Spencer he was jealous of in that closet, or was it the jealousy of being left out of both their embraces?

Taking another drink, Derek looked at Hotch. He was gesturing sharply and his face was flushed from the wine, but he looked damn good. Derek's heart flip-flopped. He wanted both of them. Spencer was at least right on that account. Derek didn't know if he agreed the relationship would only work with the three of them, but he did know that he wanted to go the extra mile to make sure that if they ended up together tonight, he was part of the picture. He could always duck out gracefully after the fact, when it was obvious that they didn't need him.

Derek coughed to get their attention. "I'm in."

Spencer beamed at him. Derek swore Spencer was so exuberant, that he would have clapped his hands and bounced in place if he was still the excitable sort. Derek sort of missed the fresh-faced kid that had joined the BAU so many years ago, but he was thrilled to call the man before him friend and more.

Hotch said, "I'm not sure I can handle this." He didn't look at either of them.

Standing up, Derek walked to Hotch. "If it's me, just say so."

Hotch reached up a hand, but let it drop before it could touch Derek. "It's not you, it's both of you. I'm not ready for either of you."

Not reluctant the way Hotch was, Derek reached out and cupped Hotch's face. "Bullshit. You're just scared." To make his point, he kissed Hotch. The same passion as before exploded between them.

They pulled back, panting. In a husky voice, Spencer said, "This is why we need you, Derek. We'd get nowhere without you prodding us into it."

Staring into Hotch's eyes, willing him to believe in them, Derek said, "You seem to have gotten to point z well ahead of me, Cyrano de Bergerac."

Almost as if pulled against his will, Hotch kissed Derek again. Derek put his heart and soul into the second kiss. All the respect and admiration, plus new-found attraction and passion, he felt for Hotch. Finally Hotch ended the kiss and rested his forehead against Derek's. "All right. You convinced me."

Derek said, "I didn't say anything."

Hotch responded, "Not to quote cheesy, sixties, girlband songs, but it was in your kiss."

"Aaron Hotchner, did you just make a joke? A lame one, but a joke nonetheless?"

Derek stared at Hotch in wonder, as Hotch slowly turned redder and redder. Derek then started laughing, Spencer joining in. He hung off Hotch and laughed until his sides hurt, Hotch eventually laughing alongside them.

* * *

 

Once they were done laughing, Spencer led them back into the bedroom. It was more than a bit awkward, Derek didn't know who should kiss whom, who would undress first, and apparently neither did the other two. The three of them stood there looking at each other in confusion, until deciding to fuck it, Derek crowded up against Hotch and kissed him. He unbuttoned Hotch's shirt as they made out, and felt warmth along his back as Spencer fitted himself against Derek.

Once the shirt was unbuttoned, he stripped it off Hotch, and then stepped aside, letting Spencer have his turn at kissing him. Derek figured Hotch was the one to keep distracted; he was the one most likely to develop cold feet. Watching Spencer and Hotch kiss, Derek again felt that tingle of abstracted passion. They fell into each other so fully, Derek didn't know why Spencer wanted him there.

Then Spencer was breaking off the kiss, and turning to Derek, kissing him, and Derek forgot all his doubts. Whatever the reason, he wasn't backing out now. He wanted it too badly, even if it was just one time. Spencer was more than a colleague, more than his best friend, Spencer was the light at the end of his day. He hadn't realized beforehand, but he had been happier the past couple of weeks than he had been in a long time, and it was all because of Spencer. He put all that into the kiss.

He felt hands tugging at his shirt, and he lifted his arms and allowed Hotch to strip it off him, breaking the kiss with Spencer momentarily, but they fell right back into it once the shirt was gone, Spencer's hands drawn irresistibly it seemed to Derek's nipples. Before he could get too distracted by the tugging, Derek, with the help of Hotch, began stripping Spencer.

It was a complicated affair. There was the sweater vest, the tie, the shirt, and an undershirt. "Jesus, kid, do you wear all this stuff every day?"

"Sometimes I skip the tie. You know that."

Hotch laughed and Derek grinned. He pulled Spencer to him by the aforementioned tie, which was still resting untied around his neck, and nipped at his nose. "No wonder you can't stand the heat. You layer like a Victorian lady."

Spencer just hummed and kissed him. Apparently he was impossible to get a rise out of when turned on. Derek didn't mind. He was too busy enjoying the kiss.

Finally pulling back, Derek said, "I suggest we handle our pants ourselves. It's always easier in theory than practice stripping another guy's trousers."

Hotch dryly said, "Had a lot of practice, have you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Giving him an intense stare, Hotch said, "Actually, yes." Derek knew he was thinking back to Carl Buford.

Spencer said, "Talking is for later."

Derek said, "I agree with Spencer." He knew he wasn't completely off the hook, but stopping to discuss long dead history, particularly that history, always put a damper on things. He hoped Hotch was astute enough to trust Spencer and to trust that Spencer knew enough of Derek's past to be a good judge of whether they could skip the discussions for now. Because he and Spencer had gotten drunk and talked experience more than a year ago, so Spencer was well able to judge.

Showing he was still as sharp as ever, Hotch backed off. "All right. For now." He then tentatively stroked a hand down Derek's shoulder and across his clavicle. His eyes were simmering with heat and want. Derek minutely leaned into the touch. When Hotch simply dropped his hand instead of continuing, Derek copied the gesture and watched Hotch's eyes turn smoky when his hand dropped down to Hotch's nipple and rubbed.

Derek dropped his hand and huskily said, "Pants." He then began unbuckling his belt, giving Hotch a challenging look. Spencer was already on board, tugging his belt from between the loops of his pants, with his button undone.

Hotch took a deep breath, but his hands dropped to his belt and he too undid his pants. They all finished undressing, taking off shoes, pants, and socks.

Spencer's cock was long and slender, just like his body. It was jutting out proudly. Hotch's was thicker and shorter, but he was only half-hard. He must still be nervous. Derek knew his cock was longer and thicker than either of them. He stroked his cock a couple of times, both of their gazes following his hand.

Derek knew this was the time for another awkward moment, so not giving Hotch or Spencer any time, he crowded them towards the bed. Bluntly he said, "I think Hotch wants to fuck you, Spencer." Both Hotch and Spencer moaned. Derek smirked.

Spencer crawled on the bed, going to the head of the bed and digging in the bedside drawer. Derek admired the view. Spencer's ass was small, but perfect with little dimples at the top. Spencer pulled out lube and an unopened box of condoms, shifting back to hand them to Hotch with a self-conscious grin.

Taking them and throwing them onto the bed, Hotch also grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Feeling like he was superfluous, but wanting in on the action, Morgan came up behind Hotch and holding his hips, began sucking a string of hickies into the back of his shoulders. Showing his appreciation, Hotch groaned and leaned back into Derek.

Finally, Hotch stopped kissing Spencer, but he just stood there, running his hands through Spencer's hair, petting him. Spencer's eyes were lidded and he looked blissed out. Knowing they were hitting another make or break point, Derek said, "On your hands and knees, Spencer."

Giving a small nod, Spencer turned and slid down, resting on his elbows and knees. Hotch groaned again. Derek nestled closer up behind him, sliding his cock along Hotch's crack, and whispered in his ear. "You could have had this all along. You're even hesitating now. What's wrong with you?"

Hotch whispered back. "I don't deserve this. I'll break it again." Spencer looked back at them, but didn't ask them to speak up. Derek knew it was because he trusted Derek to handle Hotch.

Derek rested his forehead against Hotch's shoulder. He could kill Haley for how she had left Hotch. "You won't break either of us. We know you; we're there with you, day in and day out. We're the same as you. Besides, I promise, I'll be there for him. I promise."

Hotch took a shuddery breath. He groped back until he found Derek's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Okay. Just remember you promised."

He then crawled onto the bed next to Spencer, sliding one hand up Spencer's leg from his calf to his ass. Derek also climbed onto the bed, but he lay down next to Spencer, cradling close so he could kiss him while Hotch prepped him.

As Hotch's fingers slowly entered him, Spencer made these intense little moans, and they went straight to Derek's cock. Ending their kiss, Derek hooked one foot around Spencer's and pulled, widening Spencer's legs and making the little moans deepen in pitch. It was delicious, even knowing it wasn't for him. Derek watched as Spencer's back arched as Hotch's fingers stroked in and out.

Hotch looked at him, amazement written on his face, his pupils blown, and Derek nodded at him. He could admit to Hotch that they both found Spencer amazing. Pulling his fingers out slowly, Hotch panted as he slipped on the condom, and then gripping Spencer's hips tightly, entered him. Arching and pushing back, Spencer panted with Hotch, and it was all Derek could do to keep his own arousal under control. He ran soothing hands along Spencer's side and arms, making nonsense sounds.

They soon had a ruthless rhythm, Hotch pushing into Spencer with solid, strong strokes causing Spencer to make these half sobs that set blood rushing straight to Derek's cock. Tired of being on the outside, Derek said, "Pull him to his knees, Hotch." Hotch, showing his absolute trust, did as Derek ordered.  
As he was moved, Spencer twined his arms back around Hotch's neck and bowed back into him, moaning loudly. They were the sexiest sight Derek had ever seen, bar none. Better than porn, better than any previous girlfriends or boyfriends in the throes of sex, better than anything he had imagined alone at night.

Hurrying now, Derek scooted forward curling around their knees, and getting his mouth around Spencer's cock. Derek sucked it down- it was a mouthful, but not too much- and began bobbing in time with Hotch's thrusts. Caught between the two of them, Spencer writhed like a demon. Derek wanted to grin, but settled for sucking harder.

Spencer came with a shout, dropping one hand to hold Derek's head in place. Afterwards, he slumped forward over Derek. Derek, feeling daring and defiant, shifted out from under Spencer's crumpled form and kneeled up to kiss Hotch, sharing the taste of Spencer's come with him.

Surprising Derek, Hotch sucked on his tongue, eagerly licking the taste right out of his mouth. Soon, Hotch's mouth turned slack, and his hips jacked hard into Spencer's. He came with a low growl against Derek's face. Derek held onto Hotch, easing him down next to Spencer.

They were another beautiful picture, sated and blissed out, curled together. Derek kneeled over them, stroking his cock with intent, hoping to get off quickly. Spencer blinked his eyes open and said, "Hey, no. That's not what I want. I want you too."

He kneeled up and pulled Derek's hand away from his cock. Shuddering at the touch, wondering what Spencer had planned, Derek let Spencer guide him so he was sitting at the head of the bed. Spencer pushed his legs apart and crawled between them. Spencer said, "You can fuck me another time. I'd be too sore tomorrow if you did it tonight." He then wrapped his right hand around Derek's cock and slid his hot, wet mouth around the head.

Derek hungrily drank in the sight. Spencer's hair was obscuring his face and brushing Derek's groin, so Derek reached down and pushed it back, letting his hand ride Spencer's bobbing head. Spencer looked up at him with dark eyes and Derek would have come right then if Hotch hadn't sidled up to him, leaning against his side to whisper, "Isn't he beautiful? I kept imagining him and you like this. It drove me crazy."

Derek moaned. "You're both beautiful." First touching Derek's face, Hotch then leaned down and began sucking on his nipple, ending the conversation. It only took a minute of their combined attention before Derek was coming with a long groan. He let Spencer's head go, giving him the option of swallowing or not. Spencer swallowed.

Spent, Derek closed his eyes and rested his head against the headboard. He could hear Spencer and Hotch moving around, but he didn't reopen his eyes until Spencer said, "Come on, Derek, let's get under the sheets." He grunted at Spencer, but moved as directed until he was lying down on the edge with Spencer in the middle and Hotch on the far side. It was a tight fit, Spencer only had a queen sized bed, but they could manage if they squished together.

* * *

 

Derek was freezing. He was pulled from sleep as his body tried to curl tighter to conserve heat and he almost fell off the bed. Blinking in the early morning gloom, it took a few seconds to figure out where he was and what was going on. When he did remember, his eyes closed again briefly. Moving carefully, he turned and looked back at the other two who were sleeping entwined together. He grimaced. This had obviously been a mistake. Or not a mistake, since he helped get Spencer and Hotch together, but he was obviously not needed any more. Being the third wheel was fine for one night, but he needed to leave if he was going to preserve his dignity. He shivered again and eased off the bed.

Startling him, Hotch whispered, "You promised."

Derek looked back at Hotch, who was still cradling Spencer in his arms. He gestured towards them and said, "You're fine now."

"Spencer was right. I won't stay without you in my face keeping me here. We're all plagued by doubts, Derek." Derek didn't know why Hotch was arguing with him. Derek was giving him a clear, open shot at a life with Spencer; what more could he want?

Suddenly Spencer's eyes opened too. In a sleep softened voice he said, "You said I was worth winning. Was that true?"

Surprised again, Derek gaped. Gathering his wits, he said, "You were passed out. And I just said that to get a rise out of Hotch."

"I actually wasn't that drunk. I just needed time to think. Now, answer the question."

Spencer waited for his answer, biting his lip and gripping the sheets tightly. "Of course you're worth it. Spencer." He could hear the anguish in his own voice.

Spencer reached out a hand and said, "Then come back to bed. You won me. You just won Hotch as well."

Almost without conscious thought, Derek's hand reached out to meet Spencer's. He'd do anything for him, even anything as crazy as this. Spencer pulled and Derek climbed back onto the bed lest he fall down. He lay down stiffly, but Spencer curled up next to him as if he wasn't lying like an unresponsive log. "I'll get a bigger bed. It'll all be fine, you'll see."

"A bigger bed won't solve everything."

Spencer said, "It'll at least keep your ass in bed overnight. You move around a lot, do you know that?" Derek didn't. He usually didn't spend the night with other people. Slowly, inch by inch, as his body warmed up, he relaxed.

He said, "I hope you don't regret this."

"I've been working for this for weeks now, I won't regret it."

Hotch said, "What are you talking about?"

Sleepily, Spencer said, "When I heard Derek make that ridiculous wager, I knew it wasn't right, but it took me a couple days to figure out that the only stable configuration was all three of us. Then I just had to get you two into a position to accept it."

For the second time that morning, Derek gaped at Spencer. He sputtered, "You-"

Hotch was more collected. "Remind me again never to play cards or otherwise bet with you." He then kissed Spencer, who was delighted, given the sounds he was making. After kissing Spencer, Hotch leaned over and kissed Derek, who couldn't stop himself from kissing back. Afterwards, Hotch said, "I'm going with trusting Spencer's judgment here. He seems to be the only one playing with a full deck."

Derek couldn't help himself, and he laughed. "Okay, okay. I was a fool this morning. But I reserve the right to freak out from time to time. I think we all will, except for our resident boy genius here."

Spencer also kissed him and said, "That's acceptable."


End file.
